Ghost Mode
Ghost Mode '''is a game mode in Crossfire. This mode is the same as Search & Destroy mode, but the difference is that the Black List soldiers are wearing Ghost suits (that helps them become invisible when standing still), but can only use their melee weapons and have a big breath sound. Global Risk soldiers will still have all of their equipment but they must prevent Black List from successfully destroying a bomb site or simply wipe out the Black List team. Gameplay A unique game mode which brings thrill and suspense to players. Black List wear partial invisibility suits and must plant a C4 in certain areas (A or B) and attacks their opponent, while Global Risk needs to prevent them from planting the C4, or has to defuse it in order to win. The Black List soldiers become transparent in Ghost Match due to special equipment but they can only attack their opponent with melee. Ghosts are slightly visible while moving. They also have a big breath sound. Global Risk must pay careful attention to the after-image, breathing sound, and the sound of footsteps of the ghost team to defeat the Black List with their full arsenal of weapons. It is often hard for Ghosts to win because of the advantage that GR has with guns, and most of the time ghosts will split up while GR soldiers stay together. The GR side also has some disadvantages such as their guns' noise will make them harder to detect Ghosts' breath (Silencer-equipped weapons are recommended), Ghosts' melee weapons can easily take them down if they're careless and since GR is not visible like the BL side, they often being the target of ambush attacks from the Ghost team. Tactics '''Black List: *'Backward-Hop:' Black List soldiers can move while staying invisible. Ghosts have to sit down, then move backwards while pressing the Space Bar. A split second before you land, you have to press the Space Bar again and repeat this until you come at your destination. *'Forward-Hop:' More difficult and dangerous. Performed in the same way as Backward-Hop, but players have to run forward before they jump, so they will be visible whenever they start this skill. Only useful when there is no GR soldier looking in your way. Or you can first perform a Backward-Hop, use your mouse to turn forward and switch from moving backwards to moving forwards. This is a more difficult way of performing a Forward-Hop. *'Crouch-moving: '''You can hold Control (CTRL) and move forward slowly (tap W, don't hold). You will still be visible but more invisible than sprinting. *Communicate with other teammates to surprise, ambush and attack at the lone GR soldier, as they're pretty much vulnerable and often can't stand by themselves. *To take out a GR team camping at a place, have one teammate kill a GR soldier and then run away to distract them. At this moment while GRs are often confusing and panicking, take the chance and kill them along with your teammates. '''NOTE': These skills requires a lot of experience, and only trained players will be able to perform this skill flawless. Global Risk: *'Soundplay': The most useful way to detect ghosts. GR players are able to hear the breath of ghosts, as well as their footsteps. **Tip 1: If you hear footsteps, you should be alert because a ghost thinks he can move while you can't see him. Watch your back and check corners! **Tip 2: If you can hear the breath of a ghost, you should be extremely careful! A ghost is within 10 metres of you, so try to center it's breath in your headphones. *Using surround headphones 'is highly recommended, because GR players can center the noise, so you can specify the place of a ghost. *GR players can also see ghosts through the smoke of smoke grenades. They can also see their footsteps in water and sometimes even trough lasers & some other sources of light. *Silenced weapons are highly recommended. Spraying with MGs will only make it hard for teammates to hear ghost breathing will most likely end up with a force leaving vote. If you absolutely must use MG, pick KAC-Chainsaw or AEK-999, they're the only silenced MGs that you can spray safely without disturbing your teammates. *Shotgun is also very useful in this mode, since these weapons can easily kill ghosts nearby you. Still watch out for the gun noise, though. *It's not recommended to use Snipers in this mode, as it's kinda hard to take down ghosts with sniper due to the disadvantages such as heavyweight, loud noise, limited rate of fire and takes time between each shots (bolt-action snipers), not to mention most of the time you'll often become the ghosts' target if you're using sniper. If you absolutely must use Sniper, equip a fast drawing pistol (i.e Anaconda, COP 357 Derringer, Colt SAA, etc.) as a backup weapon as in most case you'll be swarmed by the ghosts. *Keep your grenade (powerful grenade such as Wide Grenade is recommended) instead of throwing it during the beginning of the match. Keep it until some moments where you know exactly a ghost is hiding, throw it there and in most cases you'll get a kill. Ghost Mode Maps *Laboratory *Lost Relics *Hakenkreuz *Metro *Complex *Tranquility *Bio Facility *NightFall *SG Tower *Ghost Prison *Vertigo Equipments (BL) *'Breath Sound Down: Reduce ghost's breath sound when they are standing still. *'Footstep Sound Down:' Reduce footsteps sound when they are moving/running. *'Fall Damage Reduce': While it isn't a Ghost specific item, it's still useful since Ghosts jump a lot. *'Armors:' Stray bullets is common in this mode, thus you will need some extra protection. *'C4 Kit:' There are times you have to plant C4 to distract GR soldiers, this item will make that job easier. Equipments (GR) *'Armors:' It's not completely necessary but can save your day if you happen to take a near-miss swing from nearby Ghosts. *'Fall Damage Reduce:' Not Ghost-specific items, but still useful for preventing HP loss in maps with high ledges. *'Ammo mags:' Because you need to fire-check for Ghosts every so often, having extra ammo will help you last longer in the match. *'C4 Kit:' If the Ghosts planted C4 on you, it's critical to be able to defuse it ASAP, the 2 seconds cut off means you have better windows to hunt for ghosts. Trivia *During early days (2008-2009) in CF Vietnam, there was a bug that if you take the rf002.rez of rez file from your client away, you can see Ghosts even they are standing without moving, make you can kill them easily. And in those early days, there is no Vote Kick System, so they can easily have an ACE without have been kicked. This make lots of players angry. This bug was quickly fixed later. **Also, there was a time that hackers can use Ghost Mode maps and play like the casual Search & Destroy Mode, where the Black List side fully arms weapons like the Global Risk. Gallery Images= Knife Stealth Kill.png|A Ghost is about to kill a SWAT with a Knife stealthy as depicted in the CrossFire CGI Trailer. Ghost Strikes.png|A Ghost is about to strike at a ULP in the CrossFire CGI Trailer. 75484310305173.560e3b7927a66.jpg|Ghost Mode Artwork Category:Game Modes Category:Ghost Mode Category:CrossFire